Yellow Moon
by GusCGC
Summary: Hey can't you see? No hesitating We can’t go back to the past Or uncry our tears
1. Sleepless

Author's note: Here we are, almost getting tanned under the summer sun. Great news, at least. This tale is for Master Osamu for making tales like Astro Boy or Metropolis.

I have always wondered what would have happened if Tenma would have to face Drake even been in prison? Here it goes.

--

1. Sleepless

The city was quite more peaceful after all the celebrations of the Declaration of Robot Rights. Everyone was quite happy about the idea but Drake in his cell, was pulling his hair out. All his demonstrations, all his words and attacks were for nothing?

Garr. That surely wasn't what he planned. He couldn't allow a robot to have the same rights as humans. Astro was going to pay!!

But how? Drake was behind bars and there was nothing he could do even if he could get out. Hmm… Wait. There was also someone in his dreamed vendetta. Oh, yes! Tenma! Hmm. Two for the prize of one. Not a bad plan.

Perhaps Kano could make something out. But he needed to get out of that cage. Perhaps, his good reputation could help him once again. They were all going to pay! JUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUA!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr O´Shay was quite happy that Astro was less feared in Metro City but, he couldn't help been worried about the boy's visits to Tenma in order to get to know his creator. Even so, something wasn't right. He had a very bad feeling and specially, after reading Drake was out of jail thanks to his "good behavior" and the promise of "let's let bygones be bygones".

Only someone very stupid could have believed that was true. Drake was up to something and the only way to prevent him from getting closer to Astro or Tenma, was visiting Nagamiya.

What else could he do?

--

This one is for Icka M. Chif for "Growing Pains".

Good work!

Next stop: Fiendish


	2. Fiendish

Author's note: If you guys come to wonder if I ever wondered about "Georgie", I do. Come to think of it, who is now in the White House? Bugs Bunny?

--

2. Fiendish

Astro left the cell with a smile, leaving Tenma alone with his thoughts for a while. O´Shay was in the gallery talking with Tawashi about Drake's sudden change of mind.

"I'm not that stupid, doctor. I too know he's up to something but there are too many big shots in this so, I have my hands tied. For now, I'm keeping an eye on him. Drake's now at the TV station giving a conference about his new robotical guards for the Ministry of Science" The detective frowned deeply "I would watch my back if I were you"

"That I will. And Tenma?" O´Shay looked at the cell's security camera screen

"He hasn't been too hard. He spends most of the time watching newsvids, going up and down and sitting in silence. Nothing too weird. If you are going to talk to him, I suggest you to do it now before his session." Tawashi escorted him to the door. "Be careful, O´Shay. He hasn't change his mind about robots"

The door opened in silence and closed right behind him. Tenma was on the couch, looking at him with a restrained anger, even so, he wasn't as menacing as he used to be.

"Have you come to scold me or to make me feel more miserable, O´Shay?" He rose slowly without looking away

"I have come to talk. Have you heard Drake left the prison three days ago?" The elder remained still, looking into the man's eyes

"Aye. Does that make you sweat?" His voice a low dangerous purr

"He wants revenge! Against Astro and you!" That was far too serious

"You don't care about me, O´Shay! Do not lie to me! You have come to know if I had plans about Astro" The bangs covered the right eye "As far as I'm concerned I´m safe in here"

"I care about Astro but, I know Drake won't rest until his hunger for power is fulfilled. He can kill you without hesitation!" The old man was been deadly serious

"Stop this foolish drama! Why are you here?" Tenma´s anger was winning the day

"To make sure that you were safe!" O´Shay heard a strange noise coming from somewhere outside

"I´M SAFE! YOU FOOLISH OLD MAN!!" A sudden roar filled the room followed by a sudden smoke cloud "(Cough) what the… I-I can't… breath" Tenma felt unconscious followed by O´Shay who spotted a man with green hair. _Kano_

--

Muajajajajajjajajajajja

This is going to hurt.

Next stop: Nightmare


	3. Nightmare

Author's note: We move on. This is going to be quite interesting as I´m going to add a character of mine: Dr. Gammayus, a crafty and crazy scientist. What would happen?

--

3. Nightmare

"I´m home" Astro walked into the house and saw Nora making dinner, Zoran watching her favourite TV show but no sign of the good doctor. Was he still at the Ministry?

"Oh, hello!" Nora welcomed the boy "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. So, leave your bag in your room"

"Where's Dr. O´Shay?" He looked around a bite worried

"I don't know. He should be here by now" The domestic robot was concerned "I'll phone Miss Yuko if he's not here by dinner"

"Astro. Drake has announced he is going to be in charge of the security of the Ministry. Maybe that's why, he hasn't arrive" His sister peeped out from behind the sofa's back

"I´m not so sure" He sat on the sofa all worried "HU?" An urgent newscast appeared in the screen

"We're sorry to interrupt this show but we have a newsflash from the governmental prison" Said the reporter who was in the bay "A flight has taken place and according to Inspector Tawashi, the escaped fugitive is… Dr. Tenma"

"Oh, God" Astro felt hardly backwards "It can't be. I had been with him this afternoon"

"You have been AGAIN with him, Astro? Don't you remember what he tried to do?" Zoran looked at his brother

"You wouldn't understand it! He's my Otousan and I don't believe he has ran away that way" The boy got up suddenly

"But he has!" The girl was really angry

"Zoran!" An argument was about to begin when Nora came in very worried

"My! Oh, my! Yuko has just told me that the doctor has disappeared!" She was completely frantic with fear

"WHAT?" Both brothers were speechless

"(Sobs) I told you! I told you! That madman has kidnapped him and is going to torture him!" Zoran ran into his brother's arms with tears in her eyes

"I… Don't worry, Zoran. I will find him" Astro pressed her against him _Why? Did you really do it? Otousan?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenma shifted trying to drive away his nightmares where the shadows of Tobio and Shadow hunted him down, until he woke up with all his body covered with sweat.

He was in a dark room. With no windows or furniture, just darkness and dust; O´Shay was lying in a corner motionless and with no signs of movement.

"O´Shay! O´Shay!" He shouted but the elder didn't even flinch. Tenma got closer and put a finger on the man's neck; the heartbeat was very weak and so was the breathing "Good God. What have they done?"

"Are you comfortable in your new home?" He heard Drake's voice coming from a loudspeaker

"Why you…" Tenma banged the door with his fist

"Worried about the old man? Let me tell you that his life is now in your hands, Tenma. I want you to destroy Astro. If you do it, O´Shay will be as safe as the National Treasure. If not, then both will suffer" He didn't hit around the bush

"I can't kill my son!" His eyes unconsciously went to the elder

"It is your choice (Guffaw)" Drake turned off

"Tobio…" Tenma felt unto the ground grief-stricken

--

Oh, dear!

Next stop: Loyalty


	4. Loyalty

Author's note: I have always wondered about the relationship between Tenma and O´Shay. Clearly, they dislike each other but has it always been like this?

I don't own Astro boy but I do own Dr Gregory R. Gammayus and his sidekicks.

--

4. Loyalty

In all of Metro City newspapers, TV news, radio and almost everywhere, they only talked about the flight of Tenma and the kidnap of O´Shay but he wasn't fooled. The camera he had sneaked into Astro´s home was all he need.

Dr. Gammayus, evil genius and expert in robots, was quite suspicious about the chain of events. His body had some robotical parts in replace of the ones he had lost: his left eye, an arm, a leg and the hip; not bad for an evil genius. Hmm. Let's see: Drake's good behaviour and his security guards, Tenma´s disappearance and O´Shay abducted the very same day. Coincidence? _Not in a million years._

"Whadda ya think, Doctor?" Asked Nut, his loyal robot lackey. His body looked exactly like a golden grasshopper except for his cylindrical head with a gap in the middle for his eyes.

"I´m thinking. Hmm. Did you do what I told you?" Gammayus looked at the robot that was the same size as a poodle.

"Yes, sir." Smiled Nut proudly

"We have just sneaked a camera into the Ministry" Said Crane, Nut's partner; he was similar but was more like a grey blue ant with a more shy voice

"Brilliant. Let's check out those cybernetic tin cans" The doctor pushed a bottom and they could saw the hall of the building. Pair of huge robots were in each door, looking like two bad tempered crabbies. "And those are the so called security titans? Gimme a break! I can do toy soldiers that are scarier and stronger"

"But where can Tenma be, Doc?" Said Nuts

"As easy and cool as a bear's ass. If you want tea, look for an Arabian; if you are looking for Tenma, look for a jerk called Drake. Child's play" He keyed and a few seconds later, he had access to the satellite "I want you two to… Nah! I think I'll send Dengon. He can send a message to Drake in seconds!"

"And…" Both robots looked at their master

"Meanwhile, let's have a look at the kid. Shall we?" He used the camera that was in Astro´s house.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Astro was too worried to heard the news where the only topic was the flee of Tenma and O´Shay´s disappearance. _Mental Note: Next time, never trust the media to give such a story cuz none of them will tell it as it is._

"Astro. Are you all right?" Kennedy looked at his best friend

"I´m sorry, I was just… Nah!" He sighed and went on searching through the web

"You look horrible" Abercrombie brought the latest newspaper

"It is just that… I haven't found a single clue. And I´m sure that Dr Tenma is innocent and was kidnapped along with Dr O´Shay yesterday. But who could do such thing?" Shadow was gone, Skunk was behind bars and so was Hamegg

"No idea. We have been searching the whole city and not a single thing! Besides, with those new robots guarding the Minister is almost impossible to do anything" Ken showed some bruises in his arms

"Worse of it. They have gone crazy! Who would like robots like them, anyway?" Abercrombie deeply frowned

"You know… I've been thinking." Reno sat near him and looked for an article about the new security robots "Isn't too funny that the same day, they begin with these guys they all go wrong? Cuz I don't know you guys, but there's something fishy about those guards." He found a photo of the event

"Hey, look!" Alejo saw something

"What?" They all focused on the photo

"In the left hand corner. Over the reception. There is something there" He pointed and Reno made it larger "It's a..."

"Camera" Astro distinguished the zoom-lens

"A very unusual camera if you ask me. Who could have done it?" It was a an eye floating surrounded by a peculiar tentacles that were all the time on the move

"I don't know. It is not like Kano´s work or Pablo's" Astro was confused about the peculiar "living" eye. _Will it have something to do with those robots´craziness? _

--

"Weeeell, I think I don't need to tell you what I want from those robots, Tenma" Drake took the man into the lab

"Don't think you can keep me in here" Grumbled the man taking a look at the robots

"Try anything funny and O´Shay will carry the can. I´m watching you, don't you forget that" He left him with the machines

_Surely, he isn't leaving me all alone in here. I better be careful or that crazy midget might try something. Hmm. I will follow your orders for now but, that doesn't mean I'm not going to try something. Let's see, Tobio, if you can solve this riddle._

--

Next stop: Engraved


	5. Engraved

Author´s note: Diego´s return is nearly at hand, but for now I´ll just have some fun writing stories to "train myself". Here it goes!

* * *

5. Engraved

Reno, was pretty sure that the camera was going to be easy to find but, it wasn´t. No trace of it anywhere. Where could it be? All the gang spent useless hours at the Ministry while the police was looking for clues about the robots´attack.

When they had almost gave up, a strange little dark blue robot with a big bag, a jet pack on his back and a huge G in his chest; arrived and walked to them. Tawashi´s jaw dropped in shock when he saw him.

"Message for Mr. Astro" Said the weird creature

"That´s me but, who are you?" He looked at him

"Gendon. Dr. Gammayus´private mailman. This... is ... for... you, Astro" He took out a small TV from the bag

"Wouh!" All the boys were speechless

"What is it on... Is it on? Is the green light there? Yes... Then, eh? From the beginning" All goes black then, Gammayus reappeares again "Hello, my tin plate bratt. Missing your good old doctor, hu? Well, maybe I can help you. But it´s not for free. If you could turn Kano´s lab into pieces for me, I shall be delighted to give you a hand. Dr. Gammayus is a man of word but, I need to get rid of Drake first. Juju. If you agree, give the message to Gendon. Ta-ta" A brief moment of silence. "This message is property of Dc. Gammayus, all including this" The little tv exploded surprising the boys

"Send a reply?" Said Gendon

"Uhmm. Yes! Tell him that it´s a deal!" Agreed Astro "But only if he gives us information"

"Are you sure, Astro?" Abercrombie looked at the messenger

"Of course, he is" Ken nudged him

"It is the only way we got now" Reno said quietly

"Ok. See ya around" Gendon flew just in time to avoid the attack of one of Drake´s robots.

"Ouh, man! Not again" Abercrombie took shelter behind Astro

"Not a single step!" The robot didn´t flinched when he heard the menace and charged straight to them. A huge hole was done in the ground and Astro felt his head rumbling like a drum.

"Surely that thing isn´t as stupid as yesterday" Alejo watched how strong the machine had gotten.

"Fire!" The police began to shoot but no even a scratch.

"What can we do?" Nothing could hurt it

"It seems tha they need help, Nut" Said Crane putting out

"Gees, do we really have to do it?" Nut grumbled

"Come on. Doc said that we had to make sure that they..." His partner reminded him their mission

"Ooouuhh, all right" They saw Astro using his beam canon but the robot evaded the shot. "Gimme a hand, will ya?" They pulled together and took the fire extinguisher from its hook and pointed at the giant "Ready? One, Two... Aaah, to hell! Fiiireee!!"

A great spurt hit the giant,distracting him enough time for Astro to shoot again and finish him at last. Everything breathed with relief when they finally saw the monster falling completely destroy. Reno had a look at it.

"Hey,guys. Look at this" He said and they all gathered. On the back of the robot, there was a strange number engraved: 14. "What can it mean?"

"I don´t know but surely it isn´t the serie number." Astro looked at it "It was done shortly ago. I wonder can it mean"

* * *

Jajajajja

Next Stop: Decoded


	6. Deep inside me

Author's note: A song that I think goes a lot with Tenma, Será of Canto del Loco.

--

6. Deep inside me

Dentro de mi vida,  
donde se ha creado todo,  
donde están todos mis miedos,  
donde entro si estoy solo.  
Donde guardo mis caricias como si fueran tesoros,  
donde tengo mis sonrisas escondidas como el oro.  
Lejos de tu vida,  
dentro de la mía. (X2)

Será para ti un regalo por abrir,  
que tendrás que cuidar para abrirme más a ti.  
Y serás para mí lo más grande hasta morir.  
Te querré todo y más,  
mírame yo estoy aquí.

En el centro de mi vida,  
donde ha nacido todo,  
donde estoy yo de pequeño,  
donde escucho creo y lloro.  
Donde está eso que me invita a acercarme y no estar solo.  
Todo eso te lo entrego,  
cuídalo que es mi tesoro.

Lejos de tu vida,  
dentro de la mía.  
Será para ti un regalo por abrir,  
que tendrás que cuidar para abrirme más a ti.  
Y serás para mí lo más grande hasta morir.  
Te querré todo y más,  
mírame yo estoy aquí.

Y dentro del amor existe una mitad  
que da miedo pensar,  
que da miedo afrontar y que se acaba,  
cuando tú quieras eso cambia.  
Y hoy cambiaré pensar por dejarme llevar.  
Voy a intentar mostrar  
lo que hay que regalar con la mirada.  
Seguro que mi cara gana.  
Dentro de mi vida,  
donde se ha creado todo.  
Donde están todos mis miedos,  
donde entro si estoy solo

--

Deep inside me,  
where everything begins,  
where all my fears sleep,  
my comfort if I´m alone .  
Where I hide all my love ones as my great treasure,  
and my smiles rest there like golden sunsets.  
Away from you,  
deep down in me. (X2)

This will be your gift to open,  
love it so you can get more closer to me.  
And you will always be the best for me.  
I will always love you,  
look I´m right here.

Deep in my heart,  
where all begins,  
where I´m just a kid again,  
where I listen, feel and dream.  
This is where I have the strength to keep going and live on.  
I give this all to you,  
take good care of it.

Away from you,  
deep down in me.  
This will be your gift to open,  
love it so you can get more closer to me.  
And you will always be the best for me.  
I will always love you,  
look I´m right here..

Inside of love there is one half  
that scares you away,  
that you can face and goes away,  
but that is always up to you.  
Today I will go with the flow.  
I wanna show you  
what eyes can bring to your heart.  
I´m sure I can have some.

Deep inside me,  
where everything begins.  
Where all my fears sleep,  
my comfort if I´m alone

--

For Tenma


	7. Decoded

Author's note: After the exams, we will have Diego at last with us again. For now, I'll give you for now more wood for the fire. How is going Astro to save Dr O´Shay? And Tenma?

Bring it on, kiddo!

--

7. Decoded

"Ugh"

Tenma gave it all in order to not give Drake the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. After the defeat of the robot and the beginning of Inspector Tawashi´s investigations, the scientist was blamed for the failure and Drake let Kano practice with his "toys".

"I´m sure, doctor that after this, you'll make no more mistakes, now do you?" The business man was watching from behind the glass.

"Can't promise you a thing" Growled Tenma, receiving a new source of pain from the back

"Beg your pardon?" Drake smiled

"It won't happen again" He breathed heavily

"Good. Good pooch" He looked at Kano "Take him to his cell with O´Shay. We will begin working later"

Tenma sighed and felt unconscious. He heard nothing else just his own breathing and the footsteps of the tugs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reno had a better look at all the numbers found in the crazy robots: 14, 3, 7 and 13. No apparent relation between them but something was odd, something familiar in those strange in them. It was his imagination or was there a message?

"I got it!" Said Alejo with a smile. "Watch this. 14 is N, 3 is C, 7 is H and 13 is P"

"That doesn't have sense." Said Kennedy, taking a look at it. "It must be something else"

"But what?" Abercrombie drew the numbers in a large sheet.

"Perhaps… Hmm. 14 is L, 3 is W, 7 is S and 13 is M… No, that can't be right either" Nothing had sense

"Hmm. Hu?" Astro looked at the numbers drawn by Abercrombie for a second _Can it be?_

Reno had the same idea and drew the numbers once again. He realized then the meaning. "Guys, look. It is not the order, is their shape. Hmm. 14 is… H, 3 is umm, E. 13 is P."

"And the seven?" Asked Ken

"I got it." Astro turned the number upside down "Is L"

"H-E-L-P. Help? Someone's asking for help?" They looked at the message "Who can it be?"

"Well, someone fixed the robots perfectly, right? And when he did it, he engraved this. It can only be…" Reno realized it in seconds

"Tenma!" Jumped Astro

"That´s right. He sent this message hoping you will decode it. But for now, we just know he's asking for help but not where he is" It was still too dark

"Hmm. We can call Miss Yuko, she'll know what to do" They all agreed. _Where are you, __Otousan?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"In what are you thinking, Kano?" Drake looked at his accomplice

"Tenma´s up to something" He watched the camera

"Then we have to make sure he doesn't duck out, don't you think? I have contacted with Pablos. We will have no more problems with him. And take O´Shay to another cell. We won't need him as blackmail anymore" He ordered. Tenma was still unconscious on the floor.

The guards came in. Tenma opened an eye, making sure that all was going as he had planned.

_I´m not staying here, Drake. I´m not your loyal pooch. If I´m a dog, I´m a stray one; I just can't stand four wall._

_--_

Hahaha

Ready to strike.

Next stop: Nagareboshi


	8. Nagareboshi

Author's note: Getting closer to Diego's new adventure Atsui. For now, let's see what's happening in the other side of Metro City.

--

7. Nagareboshi

He leant against the wet wall. It hadn't been easy to escape from Drake's men but he was finally safe and ready to find his son. He needed help and fast.

It was a cold and stormy night in Metro City, perfect timing to hide from the rest of the world. Tenma breathed heavily and limped into the Ministry of Science, he was going to ruin each of the pieces of Drake's plan.

He felt the blood dripping from the wounds in his waist and his leg. Tenma was too weak to see the two policemen who were standing guard in place of Drake's robots; the scientist just felt unconscious and heard in the distance the voices of the two men asking for an ambulance.

Inspector Tawashi arrived a few minutes later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_When I look up at the sky  
The stars, see, are sparkling  
Each giving off its own light  
Like the people on this planet  
Yeah, so I, too  
Want to shine particularly bright  
I close my eyes and make a vow in my heart  
And entrust my dreams to that shooting star_

I'm in my usual park  
I can see the night scenery  
On the slide  
That's been my special seat for years  
Whenever I'm worried about something, I come here  
Just like then, I'm on my way to my dreams  
But unable to fulfill them  
Maybe this is the end of the line  
There are days when I say weak things like that  
But every time, I remember  
That starry sky where I looked for a shooting star  
The wish I made when I was little  
Hasn't changed even now

When I look up at the sky  
The stars, see, are sparkling  
Each giving off its own light  
Like the people on this planet  
Yeah, so I, too  
Want to shine particularly bright  
I close my eyes and make a vow in my heart  
And entrust my dreams to that shooting star"

Tenma opened an eye when he heard the music. The nurse had left the radio on but he didn't care. He was in the hospital, with the brain wave controller on his head, hearing the inspector's voice outside the room.

He did recognize the other voice.

It could only be…

"Doctor!" Astro came in.

--

A short calm before the storm.

Next stop: Entrusted


	9. Entrusted

Author's note: Here we go again, I keep what my ideas of the Spanish films after seen the Orphanage (El Orfanato) which fits perfectly the phrase "_Much Ado About Nothing__". _Diego is almost here.

--

9. Entrusted.

Tenma opened an eye.

Tawashi was outside talking with Astro and Yuko. He knew the police won't accept the idea of having him free at ease even if he was confined in a couch. The inspector walked into the room with a deep frown.

"All right, Tenma. Split it out or I'll make you. Where have you been this last days?" Tawashi listened to the whole story and when it was finished, he took a few moments to think. "Why didn't you take O´Shay with you?"

"I was too weak. I have hardly eaten during my imprisonment, and I still wear the tattoos´ Kano gave me. Do you really think I could bear a weight?" He rose feeling instantly that he was going to collapse in seconds. "He's in the Bay. In a hidden bunker. I saw a lamplight when I ran away"

"Ok. You are not going any closer to Astro. You heard? He's now out of your league and…" Tawashi saw the doctor was going to fall unconscious. "Call a nurse! This man is truly ill!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You what?" Drake took a look at Kano.

"Poison. A beautiful way to make sure that such a stray dog comes back. Only I have the antidote and I don't think the Ministry would bother too much about Tenma. It's not lethal but it won't let Tenma think straight" He shown a bottle with green liquid. "It drowns the victim into deep sleeps filled with nightmares and drives them into comma"

"Good job, Kano" Drake was radiant with happiness. "I think we can now get things ready for Astro"

O´Shay opened an eye and saw tat he was alone in the cell. He could felt shivers going down his neck when he saw blood on the floor. _Someone was here with me. Hu! Tenma! Where's he?_

"Maybe he has managed to escape or he knows. I have to find a way to get out of here"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenma was sweating heavily in his dreams; the nurse was having real problems to drive him into a more peaceful sleeping.

"_Tobio is my only son._

_Is not perfect._

_He is not Tobio..._

_He's not perfect..._

_He's not Tobio, I said._

_It's quite possible he could rampage out of control._

_It might be the birth of a demon..._

_If it would bring you back to me..._

_I am prepared to be a demon..._

_You are not supreme, you're just human._

_I created you. How dare you stand there and reject me like this? How can you? HOW CAN YOU?!_

_If it would bring you back to me..._

_I am prepared to be a demon..."_

A soft hand touched Tenma´s, taking him away from his nightmare of Shadow. Blackness filled the man's head; nothing came to his mind except for a welcoming silence.

--

Extracts from Pluto (Naoki U) and Astroboy 2003.

Next stop: Skeith.


	10. Skeith

Author's note: This is getting really hot. Diego's almost here, folks. The word Skeith is Scottish and means shadow, follow the rhythm? Let's see what's cooking.

--

10. Skeith

The Police was clueless. There was no lamplight near the bay, was Tenma lying or was just talking nonsenses because of the fever?

Astro was sure that the doctor was saying the truth, but that was another riddle to solve, the clues were too dodgy and the O´Shay´s life was to be in imminent danger. How could he solve it? There was only one way to do it and it was talking to Tenma himself but Tawashi wouldn't allow it.

"Astro. Hey! Is there something wrong?" Reno sat beside him.

"I want to speak with Tenma but, the inspector doesn't allow me in. He knows where O´Shay is. We must talk to him" They watched the closed door.

"Hmm. Wait here" The boy went to talk to the nurses and came back with a grim face. "He's having nightmares all the time and they are worried he might have a mental collapse if he keeps like this"

"I must talk to him. And fast" _Now there are two lives hanging by a thread, not one._

"Leave that to me. Come." They went to the room next door. "I checked the windows and they are not locked. You can go and talked to him from here." He opened and helped Astro to the next window. "Be careful"

_You do not understand a thing about artificial intelligence._

_Frustration..._

_Great hatred..._

_Hatred so strong, it could cause one to kill a man..._

_These things nurture an A.I._

_No doubt Tobio..._

_Also..._

_Hated me, as well..._

_In fact, forget the master's orders..._

_It's quite possible he could rampage out of control._

_It might be the birth of a demon..._

_Shadow, you are my creation! How dare you doubt me?_

_Shadow, Shadow…_

_It might be the birth of a demon..._

_Shadow…_

_Where are you?_

Astro touched the man's hand. Tenma stirred and opened an eye.

"Are you Ok?" Asked the boy.

"…" He remained silent. His mind was a speeding whirl full of faces and darkness.

"Dr. Tenma?" He looked at those empty eyes.

"To… Tobio" The man muttered with a hoarse voice. Astro was astonished, what was wrong with him?

"Doctor" The boy was speechless.

"Sha… Shadow. Shadoow. Shadow" Astro heard then the door opened.

"Astro, what?" Tawashi was about to speak when he heard Tenma babbling like a baby. "What the hell? Called the nurse, quick! He's totally out of his mind."

_Otousan._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Pablos waited until everyone was gone to get close to Tenma who was laying sleep in the couch.

"Who could have imagined that you, Metro City's most brilliant mind, babbling like a baby?" He grinned, taking out a small flask from his coat. "I will take the poison out of you but only, to do my own plans. I won't do it for anything else." A needle and Tenma´s arm was all Pablo's need. The man made a pain gesture but remained still. "There you go. For a few days, you'll have fuzzy thoughts but you will be ready when my plan is prepared"

Gammayus laughed when he saw that. Pablos betraying Drake. Now that was a unusual scene. _There´s no politeness between villains._

--

Getting dodgy.

Next stop: Tengoku


	11. Tengoku

Author's note: Gotta tell ya that this one was asking for a bit more action, so let's cut to the chase. And after a long time no see of Yellow Moon, we are back in the field! Diego is almost here, folks!

What has Pablos done? What lamplight was Tenma talking about?

* * *

**11. Tengoku**

Nothing had sense.

Pablos betraying Drake, a lamplight where there isn't. Things were getting weird by seconds and even Gammayus had to admit that nothing was going as planned. Specially if the doctors were clueless about the recovery of Tenma who was still a bit comatose.

A clue. The golden word, babe. A little trace that one had noticed. But where?

That cloudy morning, everyone was expecting the worse about Dr. O´Shay and more attacks of Drake's robots were to be announced. The perfect trap to put the city on fire. But something happened that wasn't quite as Drake had planned.

"I don't get it. Why did he talk about a lighthouse? And why mentioned Shadow?" The boys were all sitting in the hall of the Ministry of Science, waiting for news when they saw a small figure fly inside the building and go towards Astro. It was Gendon!

"Message for you!" The team spotted then a big bump on his head where he had put a sticking plaster. The dwarf gave the robot a small envelope. "Don't stare like that and open it! That fur ball has already given enough to bear now this humiliation." Fur ball? Who could it possibly be?

They opened it and read it:

_ Hey there, kiddo!_

_Guess you didn't know I was in town. Who am I? An old "friend" of Gammayus. Ok, not a friend, but the one who spoils all his evil plans and who has to deal with that stupid Muahahahahahaha. But that has nothing to do with this. Anyway. (Cough)_

_If you are looking for your good old friend, stop playing hide n´seek, kid. Ye ain´t getting anywhere. Stop chasing the dust and get the white rabbit, chap. That's right. Get to the source. If there is no lamplight, maybe what Tenma saw was something similar. Have you thought in that? Some detective you are. And fear not for your otousan. If you are quick, he'll be as fine as a hot summer cold breeze. Ok?_

_Good hunt!_

_ S _

"How did he knew all that?" Reno was speechless and more was Astro.

"Does the phrase make someone spill the beans tell you anything?" Gendon pointed at the lump. "Ok, am outta here." He left as quickly as he could.

"Something similar to a lighthouse…" They started thinking. "There aren't much things that look like a that." The bleeper started sounding.

"Hey, you guys. I think the white rabbit can wait. Is from the hospital. Tenma has had a crisis." Time to get serious.

* * *

Who is this S? A friend or a foe?

And this white rabbit?

Find it out soon!

Next stop: Itami


End file.
